


Bad Moon Rising

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla has a peen, F/F, G!P Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING.  THIS IS GIRL!PENIS.  IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. THIS IS GIRL!PENIS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ.

_GP!Carmilla goes into heat on the night of the fullmoon and basically takes advantage of Laura to release_

 

 

It was quiet in the dorm except for the occasical ‘click clack’ of Laura typing away on her keyboard, the crunch of her eating a cookie, then another, and another…, the soft slurp of Carmilla drinking her soda.

_It wasn’t quiet for long though._   
  


It was now dusk, the moon soon would be seen overhead and the girls in their dorm room wouldn’t actually see it, save for some moonlight trickling in the dim-lighted room - candles aglow and one lamp on.

Around 12 midnight, however, when the moon hit its peak in the sky, Carmilla made a noise - similar to her fake gag when Laura and Danny were conversing bout the missing girls, yet not a gag at all.

"Are you nauseas again, because I can give you something for that," Laura suggested not knowing what was going on.  
"N-no, no, it’s not that" first time Carmilla openly stuttered, if she wasn’t so worried Laura’d consider it cute.

Before she could turn to face her vampire roommate, the sable haired beauty bolted her way into the bathroom leaving an almost dazed Laura left in the shared room.  
  


Once the door was closed and locked, she could feel herself pulsing in her pants and she let out a mix between a growl and a soft groan. “Really, now?”

She sighed and felt herself pulse again, straining against the taught material of her leather pants, resulting in a hiss and another low groan. Instead of leaving the pain and waiting for it to subside - like she normally would if she didn’t have such a hot roommate - she instead undid her pants enough to slide the throbbing cock out.

If one could compare Carmilla’s meat to a normal guys, like Kirsch’s for example, well, they’d be in for a surprise. Due to her Vampiric genes, Carmilla possessed a  _piece of meat._

She started to pump it, running her hand over her cock thinking of the person on the other side of the door, thinking of what she would do to her. She moaned soft, trying to make it so Laura wouldn’t hear her but her voice betrayed her - as did the bathroom.

The bathroom made her voice bounce off the walls as she jerked herself off. If one could listen closely, they’d hear Carmilla murmuring to herself about fucking Laura, doing naughty things to her that no one would think could be done.

"Hah.. Laura… Fuck," were mainly the only three words she was saying aside from her moaning, her hand moving faster, thrusting herself faster into her hand wishing it was Laura’s pussy, ass, or even her mouth.  
Just thinking of Laura sucking her off made her hornier by the second, hips jerking and hand pumping faster, twisting and turning ever so to get the feeling; her moaning increasing till it sounded like screams due to the bathroom being so loud.

She refused to touch herself other than her cock, it needed the most attention as it was and if she touched elsewhere she might lose sight of what was important at the moment.

She pumped faster and pulled, making her climax come quicker till it was at the gates of the damn, all she had to do was release and not edge herself like she normally would.

"Fuck, Laura!" she groaned out in pleasure as sticky white cum splurted from the head of her cock, hitting the sink and mirror. She panted from the extrenuousness of just jerking off to her roommate and didnt hear the concerned "Carmilla?" from the other side of the door at first.

When she heard it again, this time with knocking, she soon panicked and let out a, “Y-yeah?”  
"Are you ok in there, it sounded like you needed me."  
"I’m good, buttercup, don’t you worry your pretty little head off." she answered, both truthfully and falsely.

Carmilla soon scrambled to get some toilet paper to clean up her mess and wash the sink out after stucking her cock back where it belonged, still hard however.  
  


Once she dubbed everything to be clean and cum-free, she nodded to herself and exited the bathroom back to her bed, only at the end of it to sit near the tiny female.

"Yees??" Laura questioned glancing over at the vampire.  
"Can you look at me real quick?" cliched as it was, it worked and Laura turned herself around for the brooding woman.

Without hesitation, her speed took over and she was soon liplocked with her roommate - surprisingly there was little restraint from the other girl as she was close to melting into her.

A growl soon sounded, from who they couldn’t tell, but Carmilla soon pulled the tiny gay into her lap, completely ignoring how she was now pulsing again - damn you Laura Hollis and your cuteness!

Laura became situated but soon ground her hips against Carmilla’s but was met with a bulge in the others pants, her cheeks flushed and she let out a squeak but she kept moving her hips because boy did it feel good. Carmilla’s head lolled back - ultimately pulling from the kiss - but Laura didn’t stop her lips, oh no, she moved them to suckle at the cool, pale skin of the others neck, still thrusting against the clothed bulge.

"Fuck, I need to feel you," Carmilla growled out. Laura smirked against skin slightly, her hips moving a bit slower now that Carmilla said something.

"Laura, fuck…" the first time Laura heard the vampire utter her name and it sounded glorious. She moved her hips slow again.

"Fuck," Carmilla was moving her hips now too, one hand on Laura’s hips, gripping at the skin, the other holding her up so she wouldn’t be laying down.

When Laura was teasing, Carmilla growled and flipped them so Laura was on her back, Carmilla straddling her hips, smirking down at her.  
"My turn, cutie." she undid her recently did pants, sliding out the thick cock she kept hidden all the time.

"Holy-" she couldn’t even finish, she was ogling it so much, Carmilla’s hand running up and down its length, Laura watching like it was a pendulum watch swinging back and forth…

"Would you like a taste?" her voice was laced with sex and seduction.  
Laura nodded and moved Carmilla’s hand to replace it with her own, Carmilla moving closer so the tip was in licking range.

Laura’s hand pumped up and down before she stuck out her tongue, licking the head of the cocks before taking it in her mouth - the cock being too big at the moment so it head first but it still made Carmilla hot and horny.

"Oh fuck," she began, low moan resonating in her throat as Laura bobbed her head on the meat as much as she could (she was on her back so it was hard as it was).

Carmilla moved closer and did the thrusting for her tiny gay, thrusting in and out of her warm cavern of a mouth, going harder, faster, and a bit deeper - unless, or until, Laura tapped her leg to slow up or slide out.  
Laura’s tongue, although virgin as it was, was wonderful and felt magical on her cock, she didn’t want it to stop.

Carmilla was close, however, and she didn’t want to ruin Laura’s mouth, or even throat or face for that matter, so she pulled herself from her roommates mouth - which elicited a whine from loss of contact with the cock.

"dont worry creampuff, you’ll feel it again shortly." it was a promise and it made Laura feel warm in the pit of her stomach.

Carmilla straddled Laura’s hips again but this time she took off her undergarments and threw them to the floor, spreading her legs for her.  
"Ass or pussy?" she asked huskily.

"Wherever you want." Laura replied with a smirk - that meant pussy to Carmilla.

She rubbed the head of her cock teasingly against Laura’s clit, making the other shiver and moan out softly.

She pushed herself into the tight cunt, Laura arching her back into the vampire, gripping at the sheets as her jaw clenched.

"Does it hurt?" Carmilla asked, her animalistic instincts were slowly taking over from the carnal pleasure of her being inside another.

"A little," Laura nodded, head coming down to face the vampire.

"Good."

With that, she pushed in more as much she could and thrust her hips, cock pulsing inside Laura, both feeling the ecstasy from it.

Laura moaned from the sensation - both her first time but also not due to her experimenting with toys when she could.

Carmilla took each moan from the tiny gay as permission to thrust harder and faster, not yet thrusting deeper for she didn’t want to hurt the girl (not yet anyway).

"Oh god, fuck me.." Laura drawled out from the feelings of the cock sliping in and out of her now dripping, slick, wet pussy.

"With pleasure, cutie." she got as close as she could, hands now on either side of Laura’s head instead of on her hips, Carmilla’s hips doing double work to fuck her senseless.

The thrusts grew faster and harder with each moan and whimper of pleasure from the girl under Carmilla until she hit Laura’s g-spot. Once she found it, she thrust more, hitting it each time.

From the blowjob she recieved, the pussy she was pounding, and Laura feeling full, both girls were close to climax.

"Fuck, I’m gonna come. Carmilla!"

"Come for me, you’re mine." she basically sealed the deal but biting Laura’s neck, sinking her fangs into the soft flesh and soon coming inside her.

Laura wasn’t far behind and soon climaxed as well. Carmilla kept thrusting so both could ride out their respective orgasms.

Laura had her lip in between her teeth, biting hard from the climax, her chest heaving up and down from panting.

Carmilla slid out of her, cum still dribbling down her length, letting go of Laura’s neck in the process.

"You ok, buttercup?" Carmilla asked as Laura soon opened her closed eyes, her lip leaving her teeth with a bit of blood falling down it.

Carmilla took this as a chance to not just lick up the blood but to also kiss her now marked lover.

Laura reciprocated the kiss and nodded, parting to answer her.

"I-I’m good. Holy Tardis that was amazing." she was still breathless from the sex and the kiss combined.

Carmilla chuckled soft at her nerdy comment and shook her head ever so slightly. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

now was time for another question.

"Cupcake?"

"Hm?"

"I don’t think you’d be opposed to doing this every full moon now?"

"Depends. Will you fuck me senseless?" Laura drove a hard bargain.

"What’ll you do if I saw yes?" Carmilla bargained herself.

"Blow you if you need it."

"Sounds like a deal, Laura"

She said her name again and her heart fluttered in her chest. Laura liked when Carmilla called her the cute, yet oddly food-like nicknames, but she now loved how her name sounded on Carmilla’s lips too.

END


End file.
